Lighting systems are known. Conventional lighting systems include at least one light source located behind a cover comprising a glass substrate, such that the cover at least partially shields the at least one light source from the viewer. Typically, most of the light from the at least one light source therefore passes through the glass substrate.
Although such conventional lighting systems have been used successfully for years, further improvements are still possible. For example, when light from the at least one light source hits the glass substrate, some of the incident light reflects and thus does not pass through the glass substrate. The reflection reduces transmission and transmission intensity. Similarly, the intensity distribution along differing viewing angles can vary. Thus, it often is the case that more light sources are required to achieve the desired luminance in a defined area when a cover is used compared to when no cover is used at all. The increased number of light sources, in turn, leads to higher operational costs, e.g., by requiring additional electricity and lowering lamp life.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved lighting systems, and/or methods of making the same, that overcome one or more of these and/or other disadvantages.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a lighting system is provided. A glass cover is provided. The glass cover comprises a first anti-reflective (AR) coating provided directly or indirectly on a first major surface of the glass cover. A second major surface of the glass cover is textured, with the second major surface being opposite the first major surface. The glass cover is arranged such that the first major surface thereof would be closer than the second major surface to any light source(s) used in connection with the lighting system.
In certain example embodiments, a lighting system is provided. At least one light source is provided. A glass cover comprises a first anti-reflective (AR) coating provided directly or indirectly on a first major surface of the glass cover. The first major surface is either a substantially flat matte or an irregular matte. A second major surface of the glass cover is textured so that the second major surface is substantially prismatic when viewed in cross-section, with the second major surface being opposite the first major surface. The glass cover is arranged such that the first major surface thereof is closer to the at least one light source than the second major surface. The first AR coating provided on the first major surface of the glass cover and the textured second surface of the cover glass cooperate to increase radiation transmitted from the at least one light source by at least about 2.5%.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a lighting system is provided. A glass cover is provided. A first anti-reflective (AR) coating is formed directly or indirectly on a first major surface of the glass cover, with the first major surface being either a substantially flat matte or an irregular matte. A second major surface of the glass cover is textured so that the second major surface is substantially prismatic when viewed in cross-section, with the second major surface being opposite the first major surface. The glass cover is arranged such that the first major surface thereof would be closer than the second major surface to any light source(s) used in connection with the lighting system. The first AR coating provided on the first major surface of the glass cover and the textured second surface of the cover glass cooperate to increase radiation transmitted from the at least one light source by at least about 2.5%.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.